Analytical analyte testers and meters are often used in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence and/or concentration of a biological analyte of interest. For example, such analytical testers and meters are used to monitor glucose in diabetic patients and lactate during critical care events.
Many currently available analyte meters are configured such that an in vitro analyte tester, oftentimes in the form of a test strip, is inserted into the analyte meter for the testing process. Such meters include in vitro analyte test strip ports to receive analyte sensors for testing. Conventional analyte meters have in vitro analyte test strip ports that have fixed arrangements, i.e., sensor ports in fixed or immovable positions relative to the rest of the meter. Because of this, after obtaining a sample of biological fluid for analyte testing, a user may have to change the orientation of the meter in order to view analyte test results that are displayed on a display of the meter. This fixed orientation of the sensor port relative to other portions of a meter may complicate and make difficult the testing process. For example, users of an analyte meter may have physical ailments, e.g., as a result of a health condition, that make testing using a fixed-oriented meter challenging. In the context of diabetes care, manual dexterity, vision, and the like may be compromised. These and other problems may be compounded when a user is very young or very old.
It would therefore be desirable and useful to develop analyte meters, e.g., glucose testing meters, that are easy to use and do not require a user to change the orientation of the meter in order to obtain test results.